


Hero of Your Story

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Hero of Your Story

“Are you the hero of your own story?” Sean asked idly.

“What else would I be?” Elijah replied, laughing.

Sean inhaled deeply and turned onto his side, leaning on an elbow. He was lying naked in Elijah’s bed and Elijah, equally naked, lay next to him. They were peaceful and relaxed after a morning spent in tender lovemaking.

“Aren’t you the hero in yours, Sean?”

“You’re the hero in my story,” Sean told him, leaning forward to kiss Elijah’s bare shoulder.

“Why me? Why not yourself?”

Sean stared toward the ceiling, contemplating how to phrase his answer. Finally he turned his gaze back to Elijah. “I’m not as good a person as you, Elijah. I’m selfish. I’m greedy and ambitious. I don’t have the sweetness of spirit that radiates from you like soft light from a candle.”

“Sean,” Elijah said slowly, turning to face him. “Stop this. It’s not true, and furthermore it’s dangerous.”

“Why  _dangerous_  of all things?”

“Because one day I’ll fall off the pedestal you’re putting me on and end up the villain in your story. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Can’t it be OK for me to believe you really  **are**  that wonderful?”

“Sean, I smoke. I swear. I get drunk. I’m having an affair with a married man. Where’s this beautiful spirit you’re seeing? Think about what you’re saying!”

“That’s what you do! I’m in love with who you  **are**! There’s a big difference.”

Elijah’s face twisted in a skeptical frown. “I wouldn’t want to have to live on that difference.”

Sean pulled him close and kissed him. His lips on Elijah’s were infinitely gentle. “I’ll live on the light I see glowing inside you,” he whispered.

“You,” Elijah said softly, “are a hopeless romantic.”

“Wrong,” Sean countered. “Like Sam, romantics always have hope.”


End file.
